


Meeting his Sister

by shirokami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokami/pseuds/shirokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami meets Kise’s sister at a hotel restaurant for the first time. It feels like the most important meeting in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting his Sister

Kagami shifts around uncomfortably, although he isn’t quite sure if it’s from the uptight atmosphere in this place or just plain old nerves. Or maybe it’s the starched suit that rustles every time he moves, collar stiff around his neck.

Why the hell were they even holding the meeting in a place like this, to begin with. Okay, so maybe it makes a better first impression. Which he probably needs. Feeling increasingly self-aware, the tall man brings calloused hands up to give his hair another pat-down. It doesn’t normally bother him, but he’s all too aware of every strand that is out of place today.

“Kagamicchi, relax-ssu~” He twitches a little at that name. Kise only ever calls him that to tease him these days. Still. the clear voice coming from beside him causes his breath to catch in his throat, and the redhead lowers his hands, awkwardly placing them on his legs where he grips his knees to try and release some of his tension.

A glance out the corner of his eye shows his partner, sipping tea calmly from his cup. He’s calm, well-accustomed to this formality from his fancy parties, and Kagami thinks to himself how it’s so damned unfair that Kise can make him forget everything but the blond himself in an instant, even with Kagami’s nerves as frayed as they are.

But that’s the reason they’re even here today. Because he’s crazy about the blond. He wants to shower him with kisses. To make him smile that damnably bright smile of his every day. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Kise, to love him and hold him through thick and thin and all that silly jazz he never imagined he would ever want.

And now it is the one thing he most wants.

He’s just begun repeating ‘She won’t hate you Taiga, everything’s gonna be alright’ in his head when the click-clack of heels on marble makes him look up. They’re soon silenced on the carpeted floor as she follows a waiter into the seating area, but Kagami can’t tear his eyes away. The resemblence is uncanny and there’s no question about it. Her features are more feminine, but she definitely takes after Kise.

Or would that be the other way around, since Kise’s the younger sibling? Kagami can’t get his thoughts together. She’s gorgeous and smiling and there is no way he’s going to make a good impression with someone like her. Damn it all. The good-looking genes must run in the entire Kise family or something.

He’s still gaping when she stops in front of their table, and he hurriedly stands, his knee smashing into the table leg as he does. He grits and bears with it, straightening to look this woman - the sister of the love of his life - in the eye, his heart beating so hard it’s echoing in his ears.

Kise does the introductions and before Kagami knows what he’s doing, he’s bowing his head but his hand is also coming up for a handshake. He doesn’t know which is appropriate but both at the same time is probably not it. He curses under his breath and ends up biting his tongue when he tenses up at the feeling of gentle hands taking his own calloused ones into a firm handshake, and he looks up in time to see her laugh politely.

She looks just like Kise when she laughs, except Kise makes his heart skip a beat. He pushes the thoughts out of his head as he nervously waits for her to take a seat facing them before sitting back down. He feels thin but toned elbows dig into his side and looks at Kise in surprise. “You’re glaring, Kagamicchi~”

Again with that teasing lilt. But right now, Kagami’s more concerned with what Kise actually said. Is he really? Glaring, that is. He forces his lips into a wider grin and his cheeks hurt from holding it but Kise doesn’t say anything else so he guesses it’s okay now.

He looks from Kise to his sister and back again as they begin with some cheerful conversation, and he finds himself mesmerised by the blond once again. He has to relax, he can’t afford to mess this up. He wants too much to get the woman’s approval, he knows how happy Kise will be when he does.

And he wants to make Kise happy. He really does, but he can feel his optimism slip away with every question that’s directed at him. His answers are awkward, and disjointed. So much for making a good first impression. She’s probably thinking that she should take Kise away from him right now and the thought scares him because there is no way he wants Kise to leave.

No, he has to do something to convince her that he’s good for Kise. That he really does love the blond. But what? How?

Before he’s fully aware of what he’s doing, Kagami finds himself standing up and moving to the side of the table. The next thing he feels is pain as he smashes his forehead onto the back on his hands from the seiza position. “GIVE ME RYOUTA” comes out louder than he planned and he hurriedly adds in a “…please, ma’am.” to be polite.

The entire restaurant is silent. Kagami can picture the rest of the patrons staring curiously in his direction, wondering what the spectacle is about. But he doesn’t care about that right now. He’s more worried about the fact that there’s no response from in front of him. A pause. And then he hears a giggle and he looks up in confusion. The blonde’s shoulders are jerking as she stifles her laughter and he stands up in embarrassment. At least she doesn’t seem to be angry or anything…right?

He can feel his ears burning at the exchange that the siblings have as the laughing draws to a close.

“You really weren’t kidding, Ryouta. He’s every bit like you describe him to be.”

“Isn’t he-ssu? Taiga is really adorable in his own way~”

Adorable?

“He really is. But don’t you think Ma’am was a bit much? I don’t look that old…do I?”

Realisation suddenly dawns on the redhead. Of course Kise’s sister knows about him, Kise must have talked to her many times. The siblings share a pretty good relationship so it shouldn’t be a surprise. He shoots a glare at Kise who gives him a look of mock innocence, and Kagami smiles a predatory smile as he slides back into his seat.

“I’m going to get you for this one, Ryouta.”

The only response is a taunting laugh, but under the table he feels Kise take his hand and give it a loving squeeze, which Kagami gladly returns. He thinks he sees the blond mouth ‘I really do love you, Taiga,” and he smiles as conversation with Kise’s sister becomes more relaxed.

Well, perhaps this is okay. He’s still going to get Kise for this though. No way is the blond getting away unscathed.


End file.
